Zanthe : The sun and the sea
by stygianfoxtrot
Summary: Im no good at summarys but im told the books good :D


**BTW Xanthe pronounced Zan-th-ee looks like Katniss (same hair and face)apart from the eyes. One is a swirl of blue and green and the other is solid gold (she is NOT kronos :))Thanks 4 reading my stories**  
**Stygian Foxtrot XXX:DXXX**

I had just come back for an hour working hard at gymnastics .But if you looked at my face it didn't show any signs of sweat or redness. It was just tan. I brushed my hair into a rough braid and threaded my trademark pheasant feather leather band through my brown wavy hair. I put on my navy sweat shorts and my tank top on with my brown leather archery gloves which will stop me from spraining my wrist when I do Parkour and Free running.(It heals fast any way but still) I also added the golden dagger my father had apparently left for because it made me look badass and partly because for some bizarre reason I felt I would need it. looking into the mirror and see my weird multi coloured eyes filled with adrenaline. I love parkour and free running because its a mixture of gymnastics ,dance , running and kung Fu. I run into and jump of buildings in my random course set for one destination... School! I know what your thinking but even crazy ninja people like me have to go to the hell hole commonly known as school. Which as a person with ADHD and dyslexia who is apparently expected to learn as much as everyone else. I spend most of the school day thinking about how it could be spend doing something less pointless. I mean this is what I do in a day on average  
5:00 Archery  
6:00 Gymnastics (Im level 8 (highest you can get))  
7:00 Parkour and free running  
8:00 Go to school  
Spend the rest of the day thinking how I could be doing something more productive

I was in a world of my own whilst absently mindedly bouncing off walls. I was so absorbed in my thought process that I didn't realise I knocked someone over. That "someone" was actually not a someone but it was a sphinx from one of those Greek myths. I looked around in confusion when the kids started talking about a "cute Labrador" but I was snapped out of my daze when it snarled.I held my dagger infront of me as a warning. It said in a raspy voice "If you answer this riddle I will not eat you" How considerate I some reason my gut or brain was telling me to say "swear on the river Styx" so I said it and it agreed "answer my riddle " it repeated I was O.K at riddles so I asked it for the riddle "what walks on 4 legs in the morning 2 legs in the afternoon and 3 in the evening." it asked. My Rasta friend Sage who is always wearing a Rasta cap (much to my distain)had told me this riddle before. "A man " I answered "A baby in the morning, a adult in the afternoon and a man with a cane in the evening." It hissed at me and said "you will not be so lucky next time young demigod" It said as it prowled away . As I met with Sage ,I told him what happened I really hoped he wouldn't back away and book me in a mental hospital .Instead he turned an unhealthy white and phoned my mum. All I heard was "She knows"  
"A sphinx","she's fine but we have to get her to camp", "I know" and then he turned and faced me. He said "We need to go to your house now as fast as you can"  
I answered "what do you suggest? Parkour?"  
"You know it girl "he said with a grin "race you" he said before running off.  
I chased him and easily over took, all thoughts of this morning were taken over by adrenaline. In 3 minuets we reached the house.  
Mum was out side with my 6 different instruments in their cases and two suitcases." This is everything" She told sage in a grave tone. She handed me my bags and said "Sage is your protector, he will take you to my old camp and you will learn about who you are and hopefully meet your father and grandfather." "I will miss you" I said giving her a hug knowing there is no point arguing with her. Sage was playing a weird tune on his wind pipes and I heard a "I'll miss you to" before falling into a patch of strawberry's underneath my luggage. Sage laughed and I saw him without his hat on and instead of his trousers there were Donkey legs? I decided not to ask he was probably one of the Greek things..Centaurs or satyrs or something. As we entered the camp I saw 12 cabins in rows of by the looks of everything it was how they were seated in Olympus. We headed towards a big house probably where the like leader of this camp would live."who's this then?" a horse guy asked " Xanthe Summer Bovet nice to meet you...?" I said."Chiron" he said. "this may come as a shock to you but the Greek gods exist"  
"good for them" I replied snarkeley as if he insinuated I was not smart enough to figure that out. He raised an eyebrow at me then turned to sage "how much have you told her?"  
"Nothing" he replied  
"She fight any monsters?" Chiron asked  
"Yeah a sphinx" Sage said  
Chiron blanched "A sphinx? How old is she?"  
"13" Chiron's eyes widened "Hercules took on a sphinx when he was 17 and he only barley won. How did you beat it? It never stick to its word "I wont eat you my rump!"" I laughed then told him "I made it swear on the Styx I read a book in Greek that said its a powerful way to bind promisies,I did that then answered the riddle correctly."  
"Clever girl! anyway Sage, take her to cabin 11 but don't let her unpack, I have a feeling she will be claimed soon and besides its nearly campfire."  
Sage took me to the Hermes and explained about the traveller keeping guests. "Claimed or Undetermined" A guy asked as I entered "Undetermined" Sage said "cool" he said then blushed as the guys laughed. We all walked down to the camp fire and saw the Apollo cabin setting up the stage and a giant pink wait no..blue fire. We all roasted marshmallows and then someone from the Apollo cabin said "If anyone can beat me in a karaoke competition we will give them our desert privileges if you lose ditto. " Someone came up to me and asked if I could sing. I said "I guess" Then the Hermes cabin cheered me on with their fingers crossed as I got hoisted up onto the stage. "Pick a song any song it has to have 2 parts" I thought for a second.." Little talks Monsters of Men "His smile widened "Sure" All eyes were on me , I sure hope sage wasn't lying when he said I was Amazing.  
"I don't like walking around this old empty house"  
Then noise from the Hermes cabin and all the others were unbelievable happy that Apollo's cabin were beaten at their own game.  
Then the other guy (Will apparently) started to sing  
"So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear."  
"The stairs creak as I sleep its keeping me awake" I sung with a cocky smile.  
"Its the house telling you to close your eyes" He sung with an equally cocky smile.  
"Some days I cant even Trust Myself" I sung seeing bets taking place amongst the roaring crowd  
"Its killing me to see you this way" His aggnorant smile faded as he realised I was getting a bigger cheer  
The rest of the song continued and by the end everyone was on their feet and will had a frown on his face. Dionysus declared me the winner and a lyre appeared above my head along with a trident. Everyone's faces were confused except Chiron's who clearly knew who my father and grandfather where. He explained to everyone that Poseidon was my grandfather and Apollo was my father. He also said that I could stay in either cabin and that the extra pudding would go to the Hermes cabin as I was in the cabin when I won. I chose to stay in Poseidon's cabin because im anti social like that :D . None of the Apollo cabin minded though they said that all the bunks were full in their cabin. Sage helped me bring all of my stuff to my cabin. Inside it looked like a beach hut it had wooden walls two "day beds"(able to turn into sofas) are opposite each other with wave patterns on the quilt. the floor was laminate with a furry blue rug and the walls had a life ring and sea gull pattern painted on the wood. It smelt of sea salt and I LOVED it :D there was a fountain marked "training" So I guess I should have "magical" water controlling ability's I faced my palm towards the water and focused on sending it to sages unsuspecting back. Did it work you ask well I'll let you work that out. A sopping wet satyr chased me doing parkour and free running but he just accidentally gave me an idea. I jumped onto a grassy roof ignoring the annoyed shouts at the dust I probably sent down. I then did a series of kicks, flips and jumps to get away from my crazed friend. I arrived at the Apollo cabin with sage a few meters behind me. I met Will at the door who said "You are SO the coolest sis EVER"I laughed then said "hide me" so he kind of mushed up the light near me so it made me invisible. Which is totally normal apparently. After hearing will call me his "coolest sister ever" A girl with sandy blonde hair arrived at the door "I thought I was your favourite sister " Will laughed and said "first to the big house is my favourite sister" with that word about 7 more girls came out. Will scorched a line of grass with his palm and we lined up against it."Ready, Set ,GO" He said as the girls sprinted off. I however knew the quickest way. The "race track" was full of demigods going to archery practice or sword fighting but there is no-one in my way when I jump from roof to roof adding flips an twists into my routine I use an Ariel on the Hephaestus cabin and do the hardest move I can the "Tkachev Salto" My sister quit and stare at me knowing im going to beat them. Then I walk up to the big house touch it then get back to the Apollo cabin doing free running (running sideways on the walls etc.)With everyone gaping at me then I walk up to Will and say "does that mean im your favourite sister now?"(with a pouty lip) the whole "audience" laugh as Will says "definitely."


End file.
